Angels of the Apocalypse: Vengeance is Mine
by 666 Black Panther
Summary: This is an AU to my original 'Angels of the Apocalypse' where Naruto's wrath is felt by the village that ran him out. Naruto/AVP. Dark/Evil Naruto. M for blood and gore. Implied character death. One-shot.


A/N:

Here it is guys, this is the first ever (completed) one-shot I have ever written though I have been tempted to break it up at times (it's 12,600+ words). This is an AU to my original Angels of the Apocalypse which you don't really need to read (execpt maybe the the first half of chapter 1 for the set-up). This is base on an idea of what I think would happen if NAruto never forgave what happened to him and slipped deeper and deeper into darkness.

I hoped to have written a decent story but this feels more of an extremely long fight scene. This is also pretty (very) dark with maybe an evil Naruto and possible/implied character death.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

- Konoha, Hokage's Office -

Tsunade sat at her table with a bottle of sake and a cup in front of her and not a single sheet of paper to be found. Six years ago, this might have surprised a lot of people but not anymore. Since Naruto left, Tsunade drowned herself in work but there was only so much work to do before it was all gone. So she spent her free time slowly sipping sake instead of chugging it like she normally would, thinking about the past.

It's been six years since Naruto was forced out of the village and though those responsible were finally punished after much political pressure, they were never able to find neither hide nor hair of the young ninja and unfortunately they were not able to spare much resources to find him the last two years except for a few volunteers. Two years ago, the war between Konoha and Suna versus Oto and its allies started and eventually Konoha and Suna were able to get Kumo to join them but at a price. Kumo now had their own branch of the Hyuga Clan serving under the Raikage much to the displeasure of the Hyuga Elders. To her and the rest of the Ninja Council, even Hiashi, it was a reasonable price to pay for the survival of Konoha though others did not think that way.

Tsunade reached over to a photo on her table and looked at it with a fond smile; it was a picture of her, Shizune, Jiraiya and Naruto. It was taken after she became Hokage. Why was she still Hokage? She asked herself that many times over the years; it was because of that blonde brat who woke her up from her denial. She still believes in Naruto and that he would return one day and become Hokage. She had bet everything on him and she was not going to back away yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong gust of wind which blew the other frames on her table to the floor. Tsunade sighed and got up to put the photos up but stopped and look out the window, what she saw drew all her attention. She had seen many storms roll in in her life-time but this was the first time she had seen one form right before her in the middle of a sunny day with just a few clouds in the sky. She watched as dark clouds started to appear and spin around each other forming a dense spiral accompanied by sounds of thunder.

"That storm… It's not natural…"

* * *

- Outside Konoha (Moments Earlier) -

"It's time. Vengeance will be mine." Naruto dressed in a black trench-coat with flames along the bottom, heavy torso armor with shoulder pads and dual plasma-caster stepped away from the cliff where he was watching Konoha. Stepping around the corpses of the ANBU that patrolled the area and into a small clearing, he summoned five Shadow Clones.

"Let's begin."

"Hai." With that, all the Narutos started to run through a very complicated set of seals before ending with different seals.

Rooster/Tori "Water!"

Tiger/Tora "Fire!"

Dragon/Tatsu "Wind!"

Snake/Hebi "Earth!"

Monkey/Saru "Lightning!"

Rat/Ne "Darkness!"

"CHAKRA FUSION: DARK STORM OF THE APOCALYPSE!"

* * *

- Hokage's Office (Present) -

Tsunade watched the clouds continue to form and grow till the clouds covered the entire village in a dark shadow, the sense of foreboding grew even more till finally they reached a breaking point with a loud clash of thunder, bolts of lightning shot from the clouds and destroying anything they hit. Several bolts lasted for a few seconds ripping up streets, destroying buildings and electrocuting any living creature in their path.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"SHIZUNE! GET EVERY MEDIC AND DOCTOR YOU CAN FIND TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!" Tsunade ordered as Shizune barged into her office.

"Oh my god…"

Tsunade turned back to the window and looked horrified as she saw hundreds of flaming boulders fell from the clouds like meteors crashing into the earth, leveling many of the buildings that the lightning missed and starting fires everywhere. And if that wasn't enough, the walls surrounding the village were being destroyed by dozens of tornados that not only destroyed the walls and gates but stopped anyone from getting in or out of the village.

"Shizune, get every shinobi we have and get them to evacuate all the civilians to the shelters now! Save as many as we can."

"HAI!" Shizune was about to left till she pointed behind Tsunade and screamed, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Turning around, Tsunade saw a meteor heading straight for her office.

* * *

- Cliff outside Konoha -

"Hehehe…" Naruto chuckled at the destruction that the storm was raining upon his former village as he dispelled his clones and summoned almost a thousand drones which surrounded him, along with the three Predaliens and two dozen Praetorians. "Go." With that command, the Praetorians disappeared from sight as the other Xenos rushed off in every direction.

Naruto drew a kunai from his pouch and cut his palm and twisted the blade, making the wound bleed profusely. "That should be enough." The wound closed up almost as soon as he removed the knife and started to ran through a series of seals almost as complicated as the last.

"Blood Clone Jutsu!"

The blood on the ground started to bubble and mix with the earth and grew larger taking distinctly human shapes before becoming a dozen perfect copies of Naruto. The original tossed a couple of scrolls to a few of the clones while the others just waited.

"You know your tasks and targets. Wait for the Xenos to wreak some havoc first before moving in."

"Hai!"

* * *

- Market District -

Tenten stood surrounded by Drones, a single kunai in her hand and a chain-flail at her feet. She was bruised, cut, tired and most unthinkable of all… She was out of weapons. When the first wave attacked, she quickly found out that throwing regular kunais and shurikens at these creatures just barely slowed them down so she switched to close-combat with tonfas, swords and spears, all of which were more effective but learnt the hard way that even the blood of these creatures were dangerous when her sword broke and was burned by the acid.

Switching tact, she started throwing bombs and flame weapons at her attackers from afar but the creatures were fast and most of them scattered over and into buildings and even into sewers, allowing only a few to be killed or injured by the explosions.

When it looked like her, Neji and Lee and the other Konoha nin were about to be overrun, she used her Twin Rising Dragon Control, it did the trick or so they thought. The Drones that were killed were quickly replaced by Praetorians that seem to appear out of nowhere and decimated the other Konoha ninja leaving only Team Gai standing as more Drones arrived on the scene and the Praetorians disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Alright here we go." Neji said as drew his last two kunai, activated his bloodline and got into a Juken stance.

"Yosh. This will be a most interesting challenge." Lee got into a Goken stance.

"Speak for yourself. Taijutsu's still not my preferred fighting style." She got into a Goken stance as well.

Team Gai vanished and went on the offensive, Tenten threw a kick to the head of a Warrior which was blocked and countered with a claw strike to her head which she avoided and picked up some dropped shurikens and threw them at her target which knocked them away with its tail. Tenten picked up a kunai and dodged a tail-strike to the head and cut the barb off with her kunai and got out of the way of the acid spray and throw the smoking knife at the head of the injured Warrior hitting it right in the middle of its forehead killing it. Tenten quick rolled out of the way of a pounce and picked up a dropped katana and tonto and went back on the offensive.

"Kaiten!" Neji used the defensive technique to prevent a couple of Drones from jumping on him before following up with a few slices from the kunai in his hands. He had learned the hard way earlier that not only were these creatures shielded from his Byukugan but their skin protected them from injections of foreign chakra making his Juken strikes useless. He had to watch as a few of his fellow Hyuga were killed or captured because they were not able to adapt like his was, using kunai in place of chakra for his strikes.

He broke a pole and tilted it slight before jumping back as a Runner tried to jump on him but ended up impaling itself on the pole. A Warrior tried to take Neji's head off with a claw swipe, he bent over backward to avoid it and back-flipped to avoid a sweep-kick, Neji blocked the final attempt to kill him with a tail strike by crossing his kunais and deflecting the tail. That was when he took a closer look at the Warrior in front of him.

"Is that a taijutsu stance? But how?"

Tenten grabbed a couple of kunais off the ground and started to throw them in different directions but none hit any of the Drones chasing her but suddenly she stopped running and when the Drones tried to pounce on her, they stopped mid-air. "Gotcha!" and pulled the ninja wires which sliced the trapped Drones to pieces before they broke. She quickly got up and grabbed a fuma shuriken from the hands of a dead Konoha nin and cut the head of a Drone off and threw it at another Warrior when she saw the acid starting to eat away at the weapon.

She looked around to look for anything she could use and found it in the form of a hardware store. She kicked the door in and grabbed a mallet off a display and threw it at the window just as a pair of Warriors crushed through it, the mallet caught the left one right in the front of the skull, knocking it out. Just as the other Warrior looked up it was hit by a couple of buzz-saw blades before getting caught in the stomach by a felling axe. Tenten quickly ran down one of the aisles and grabbed what she could before she pushed over a shelf of lamp oil just as more Drones entered the front of the store. The last thing Tenten grabbed as she headed for the backdoor was a lighter which she lit as she opened the door and threw it at the spilled oil as it spread and slammed it shut behind her.

Lee surprisingly was able to defeat a large number of Drones hitting them hard enough to crush organs with his strength and if there was any spray; his speed would get him out of the way with little to none of the acid blood touching him. The smart move would have been to use the kunais and shurikens he carried like he did with the first wave but he was out of them so he had to resort to the previously thought ill-advised taijutsu but his speed and reflects seem to have negated that fact for him unlike his team-mate Neji who was having a very hard time. Lee was about to attack the Drones surrounding him when a Praetorian appeared across from him and got into a stance. Curiosity sparked, Lee got into a Goken stance.

"Kaiten!" Neji spun again to knock away another attempt at pouncing on him but this time several Runners sprayed acid at him, some of which were still on him when he dropped the chakra sphere, burning him. He rolled out of the way of another acid shot and grabbed a weapons pouch off of a dead Chunin and replaced himself with a wooden bench which was destroyed by a tail strike.

Neji jumped out of a window and threw a pair of kunai with exploding tags, killing four Drones. He landed near a Runner, slapped a tag on it before it could react and leap out of the way, detonating the tag and repeated the process a couple time before he was out of tags. Neji used Kaiten again to block a combination of tail and claw strikes but third time was not the charm as after blocking the initial strikes, an attack broke his Kaiten and hit him.

"Ahhh!" Neji was thrown back from the force of the attack. Neji got up and looked at his opponent, it was a human. "What the heck was I hit with? What could break through Kaiten?"

Naruto held up his right hand, a perfect Rasengan in it.

Neji's eyes widened, "The Rasengan…" He took a closer look at the masked man in front of him. "Naruto… AHHH!" Neji fell to his knees clutching his bleeding side only to get stabbed in the right leg by a tail strike and was tackled to the ground and pinned down from behind as the surrounding Drones closed in.

In a blink of an eye, Lee and the Praetorian vanished, Lee charging at the Xeno with a kick, to Lee's surprise the Xeno blocked the powerful kick with one arm. Lee countered with a punch and it too was block with its other hand, Lee broke free from the hold launching a barrage of punches and kicks at fast speed and the Praetorian was blocking them with ease.

"How is this possible? Not only is it able to keep up with my speed but it's blocking all of my attacks!" Lee thought as he tried to connect with a bicycle kick.

Lee gasped as the Praetorian threw a punch and a kick that he barely dodge, now it was the Praetorian's turn to go on the offensive with its own kicks and punches but unlike other opponents that Lee had faced before, the Praetorian had a trick or two up its sleeve which Lee almost neglected to look out for, like a tail whip when it feinted with a roundhouse kick which Lee avoided by bending over backwards and had to back-flip out of the way when the Xeno followed through with a sweep-kick. Another trick that nearly got Lee, was when the two combatants locked up in a 'test of strength' and Lee got too close to the Xeno's face before jumping out of the way of its killer tongue.

"You are a worthy opponent." Lee complimented to which the Praetorian just remained silent.

The Praetorian disappeared again and Lee had to roll out of the way of a tail strike before retaliating by launching a kick and the Xeno did the same thing colliding both of their attacks, both did an endless barrage of attacks blocking and dodging it looked like they were equal match for now. They continued throwing punches and kicks using speed that was incomprehensible by most others, they remained throwing attack after attack neither was available to land a hit and neither were even tire for the matter. They took a step back to get some distance between them.

"I have to take them off."

The Praetorian rush forward with a claw strike, looking to take Lee's head off but Lee avoided it by jumping over the Praetorian and dropped his weight at the same time which landed on some unsuspecting Drones, killing them. Lee landed on the shelter of a stall before he vanished and appeared behind the Praetorian landing the first decisive blow, a kick to the head which sent the Xeno crashing into a stall. The Praetorian hissed and disappeared, almost catching Lee with a claw strike which he managed to dodge with only a small rip to his vest but got caught by a reverse kick to the stomach.

"It got faster."

The Praetorian threw another punch at Lee's head which he blocked and gave a right hook to the Xeno's head, deflecting a tongue strike. Lee was not able to move in time when the tail wrapped around his leg and was thrown through another stall. The elite Xeno tried to finish Lee off with drop heel kick which completely destroyed the stall and left a crater in the ground but no Lee.

"Konoha Senpū!" The Praetorian blocked the high kick with its tail and turned around in time to block the low kick with its arm before trying to deliver a head bite to Lee which Lee stopped with an uppercut to the chin but was whipped in the face with the Praetorian's tail as it was thrown back by the uppercut.

"I guess I don't have a choice. Gate of Opening. Open!" Lee opened the first gate and got out of the way of the Praetorian as it landed where Lee was standing, destroying the ground.

"Gate of Healing. Open!" The Praetorian acted like it knew what Lee was doing and was doing everything it could to stop Lee like shooting a powerful stream of acid at which Lee again avoided.

"Gate of Life. Open!" Giving out a deafening scream, the Praetorian summoned six Drones to its aid but Lee quickly dispatched them and threw a kick to the Praetorian which blocked with the top of its head and arms but still sent it sliding back several feet.

"Gate of Pain. Open! Gate of Limit. Open!" Faster than even the Praetorian could react, it was flying skyward. "URA RENGE!" Lee started to strike the defenseless Xeno at inhuman speeds before delivering the duo final blow, sending the Xeno crashing hard into the ground kicking up a giant dust cloud.

As the dust settled, Lee crawled out of the crater, acid burning parts of his clothes and body before collapsing to the ground, completely unable to move. Lee could only hope that his teammates were alright, he could no longer help them because of the effects of the Chakra Gates and the Reverse Lotus. His thought were interrupted when a shadow appeared over him, it was another Praetorian. "Crap…"

Tenten swung her axe with deadly accuracy and cut a Warrior's head off at the neck and implanted it into the skull of a Runner and drew a machete from her belt and started to block the strikes of another Warrior and cut off the tail of a Runner that tried to stab her in the back. Tenten jumped out of the way as the Runner tried to hit her with the spray from its missing tail-tip.

The sound of two whips cracking caught Tenten's attention and turned around just in time to see two blue bolts heading straight for her, she managed to dodge the first one but had to block the second one with her weapon which broke from the force of the impact and sent her tumbling across the ground and onto the main street. She looked up and saw a metal pole which she picked up and held as a staff just as she saw a masked human walk out of an alley. He retched both the weapons on his shoulders and drew a cylinder from his thigh which extended into a spear-like staff.

The two combatants charged each other, exchanging blows from their weapons before Naruto tried to catch her with a low kick which she jumped over and swung her staff like a bat, just catching Naruto with the very tip, leaving a long scratch across his mask.

"I see you strengthen that pole with chakra if not there is no way for that piece of scrap to even left a nick in my mask."

"What's it to ya? Who the hell are you anyway? Why are you attacking Konoha?"

"You have a lot of questions don't you but I'm afraid it's time for me to end this." With an upward swing, he managed to use the spear-tip of the combi-stick to cut Tenten's staff in half and moved in with a knee strike to the stomach causing her to cough up some blood before he threw her to the ground.

Tenten felt something approach her and pick her up in a one-handed chokehold; she stared in frozen terror at the monster that held her captive. It was much taller and bulkier than those that they had seen before; in fact it looked very different. It had lighter skin color and tentacle-like dreadlocks and four additional mandibles which were spread wide as it roared at other Konoha ninjas before it turned its attention back to Tenten bringing her close to its open mouth.

* * *

- Training Ground 7 -

Sakura landed in Training Ground 7, her old team's training ground, she had heard that there was a team of ANBU there fighting a large group of the black creatures and that they may need help so she rushed over. However, she only arrived in time to see two of the ANBU torn apart by the creatures and a masked figure standing over a struggling female ANBU.

The figure grabbed the female ANBU by the neck, pulled off her mask and threw her behind him, into the waiting hands of a Predalien which proceeded to force its embryos down her throat before dropping her to the ground screaming in pain as the embryos started to rapidly develop, swelling her stomach up painfully. Sakura watched in horror as the figure patted the monster's head before sending it away with its victim.

"Well well well if it isn't Konoha's Cherry Blossom, the greatest combat medic since Tsunade herself." The mask figure spoke before it turned around, "But I can't help but wonder if that reputation was really earned or if you're still just a fan-girl."

"Who the hell are you?"

"This place sure brings back memories." The man looked around the training ground seemingly ignoring her question.

"Where did that thing take that Kunoichi?"

"You shouldn't bother with her, she'll be dead soon enough." He answered nonchalantly.

Sakura growled as she launched a powerful kick but Naruto blocked it as he punched her stomach. He punched her face before she vanished being replace by a wooden long which shattered on impact.

"Painful Sky Leg!"

Naruto dodged the incoming heel drop kick by the pink haired medic, when her kick hit the ground it was destroyed, turning it to nothing but rubble. Naruto had known about Sakura's strength which resembles Tsunade's super strength and her medical skills were very impressive but this was a different level from what he was expecting. He dodged a couple of punches from Sakura followed by a kick, he countered with a punch of his own but the pink haired medic dodged it, getting in front of him and tried to hit him with an uppercut which connected but Sakura wasn't done, she grabbed him while he was in the air and threw him hard on the ground. Just as she was able to follow up with another sky kick, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone? How?"

"You've improved but you're still not at my level if that's all you've got."

"I'm not done yet."

"Good."

Naruto launched a punch which she dodged but was caught in her side by a hard knee and barely dodged an up-ward diagonal slash from his wrist-blades which slashed her top. Naruto threw a Predator shuriken at her which she avoided but not without it cutting off part of her hair. Naruto managed to get inside her guard and hit her with a forearm shot to the nose causing her to bleed followed by a knee to the stomach but when he tried to stab her with his wrist-blades, she replaced herself with a log. She reappeared behind him and caught him right in the chest with a kick but his armor took the brunt of the attack. Before Naruto hit the ground, he fired a shatter-shot of gold coloured plasma from his right gauntlet, some of the shots managed to Sakura's right arm as she moved to avoid the shots.

Naruto got back up and sent another punch towards her face but Sakura managed to block it with her injured arm and charged her left fist, punching his face sending him a few feet away. She needed to act fast before he recovers, she started using medical ninjutsu to heal her injuries, she was well aware that if this keeps up, she will be out of chakra and it will be all over. She panted hoping that her injuries will heal soon.

"Impressive." Her opponent complimented as he lifted his mask a little to spit out some blood.

"What the hell is that thing made of?" She thought even regular ANBU masks cracked a little under the force of her blows and not only did that mask hardly have any dents in it but even her fists were starting to hurt a little which should be impossible.

Sakura charged up a chakra scalpel in each hand and rushed forward while Naruto created two black tantos and rushed forward to meet her and both started to try and cut each other apart. Sakura tried to cut Naruto's jugular vein but was stopped by Naruto crossing his blades before jumping out of the way of an abdominal strike. Her opponent threw both his blades at her which suddenly separated into dozens of black sendon needles which appeared to have hit her before she was replaced by a log and reappeared next to the river running through seals. Seeing her actions, Naruto ran through seals of his own before holding his open palm outwards towards Sakura.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"

"Dark Style: Adsorption!" A pair of overlapping squares appeared on Naruto's palm which adsorbed Sakura's water dragon much to her shock. "I'm surprise you have other ninjutsu in your arsenal, I've never heard of you using anything other than medical ninjutsu before."

"You're the first."

"I'm flattered but that must have been very draining on your reserves since you hardly use such powerful ninjutsu before. I must admit, you're not the same useless twelve year old fan-girl from before."

"What?"

Sakura gasped as he appeared in front of her and kicked her upward sending her to the air and she was in shock when someone held her body from behind. She had seen this technique before, after all she had seen it at the first Chunin exams that she participated in and belonged to Gai who taught it to his pupil Lee.

"No it can't be! This is…."

"OMOTE RENGE!"

Sakura was taken for a fast spin until she hit ground causing it to be destroyed by the force of the move. Sakura panted hard as she slowly struggled to her feet, falling back to her knees a few times but she got up determined to fight, she wasn't a Jounin and Tsunade's apprentice for nothing and she was not going to die till she saw Naruto again. It was then that she noticed that the master of those creatures was standing some distance away from her completely unharmed; it was probably a clone that caught her.

"You damn monster!" Sakura yelled as she spat out some blood.

"Monster, me? No I'm not the monster. This village is filled with monsters, monsters that would ignore a helpless child, abuse him, try to kill him for something that was out of his control and finally run him out of the village he loved with all his heart and would die for. No, if I'm a monster then this village is full of monsters because they made me into what I am today."

Sakura's eyes started to grow wider in the middle of Naruto's rant and lose her fighting spirit as the masked man slowly walked towards her. She sensed it, his chakra signature, she recognized it even after all these years, she recognized it now that she focused. She started to lose feelings in her legs as her opponent reached up and removed his mask as he was within arms reach. Sakura fell to her knees and looked up at Naruto with sad tear filled eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry Naruto."

"So am I."

Naruto extended his wrist-blade and raised his arm above his head, seeing this Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

* * *

- Business District -

Some Konoha Chunin and Jounin were doing their best to evacuate citizens to the shelters when two of them were caught and killed by two Drones and another had a hole blown through his chest from behind while another two were nailed to a wall with a metal net which started to tighten till they were cut to pieces. A Jounin was quickly overwhelmed by a group of Drones before they moved on to the helpless civilians the Jounin was trying to protect.

Naruto dropped into the middle of the street and de-cloaked, finishing off the other Konoha nin with quick shots from his dual-plasma casters. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Two dozen clones appeared in a line next to Naruto who took a scroll out of his coat and threw it, unfurling it at the same time towards the last clone. In a puff of smoke, a Burner appeared in front of each of the clone, who grabbed it. "Light'em up!"

The clones did as ordered and started to burn everything in sight with the blue plasma flames of their burners. One of the clones saw a group of cowering men who he recognized as some of those that ran him out of the village. With an evil smirk, he pointed his burner at them and felt a rush as they screamed till they were nothing but a pile of ash.

The fire team split up, heading in different directions fully intending to torch Konoha to the ground. Naruto sensed a Chunin team heading his way and cloaked just as they landed but made sure not to hide his chakra so that they would be attached to him and not the burner clones.

A Chunin team of three man and one woman appeared on the scene of where they felt the strongest chakra signature coming from but could not find the source. The woman tried to break any genjutsu in the area but nothing happened. They continued to scan the area till one of the men saw a flash of yellow from Naruto's mask.

"There!"

Naruto rush forward still cloaked and shot a dart hitting one of the other man in the throat and stabbed the one that spotted him and the stomach with his wrist-blades and disemboweled him before jumping away. A Praetorian appeared between the remaining ninja and swatted the woman away before clawing the head off one guy and impaling the other with its tail.

The female Chunin was about to rush over when she fell to the ground, her legs being cut off at the knees but before she could scream, a Predalien grabbed her and started to force its embryos down her throat, it was hit in the back by three kunai with exploding tags causing it to drop its captive before it was done. The Predalien tried to move but for some reason found that it could not.

"Shadow Imitation Jutsu, Complete. CHOJI!"

"Got it! Super Multi-size Jutsu!" Choji grew and swatted the Predalien hard into a two story building causing it to collapse on top of the Hybrid.

"Hold on." Ino tried to claim the hysterical Chunin down and tried to stop the severe bleed first before dealing with whatever was causing her stomach to swell like that.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Shikamaru called out.

"Hn." Naruto de-cloaked in front of his old classmates his hand on a Combi-stick.

Shikamaru took in everything about the masked individual before him and his eye grew wider in alert as he pieced the clues together, "Naruto…"

"What?" Both his teammates turned to him even Ino who had just stopped the bleeding of the Chunin.

"It's you isn't it, Naruto?"

"Troublesome. But I guess that is to be expected from one of Fire's top strategists." Naruto reached up and took off his mask, causing Ino and Choji to gasp.

"Why are you here, Naruto? Or should I say why are you attacking the village?"

"I got tired. Even I have my limits. This village does not deserve my forgiveness especially after what happed to Iruka-sensei."

Team Asuma flinched and Shikamaru spoke for them, "We all hated what happened to Iruka-sensei. He didn't deserve to be killed like that but that does not mean you should destroy the village."

"Why shouldn't I! Iruka-sensei wasn't killed in the war, he was lynched by his fellow ninjas! And the damn villagers and council protected and hid the culprits that not even Tsunade could do anything!"

"Naruto, we…"

"What about Ayame and her father? Their stall was burnt down and their insurance company and the council screwed them over and in the end they were left on the streets where no one could help them or even noticed because of the war. In the end, old man Ichiraku died of a lung infection in the streets and Ayame… Ayame had to whore herself to survive."

Shikamaru and Choji stood in shocked silence, their team was away on a long-term mission and by the time they came back Ayame was gone.

"I came back just in time to save her, the bastard was going to kill her after he was done. I cut the son of a bitch's balls off and left him to bleed to death. I took her out of Fire Country; she was too traumatized for counseling so I did the only thing I could. I sealed her memories and gave her a new life. She remembers nothing about Konoha, not the ramen stand, her life on the streets, her father passed away peacefully and nothing about a little boy in an orange jumpsuit who visited her and her dad everyday." Naruto clenched his fists in an effort to control his anger.

"But Naruto, think about it for a minute why punish everyone, there are those that didn't do anything."

"Exactly, this village is reaping what it sowed even those who were neutral are guilty of doing nothing."

"AHHHH!"

Ino's teammates turned towards her and saw her backing away for the now dead female Chunin, her stomach had burst open and three snake-like creatures came slithering out all heading towards a terrified Ino.

"I'll leave you three to my pets."

"Naruto wait!" Shikamaru yelled but it was too late and the Predalien lifted the rubble off of it and threw it to the side with a roar.

* * *

- Ninja Academy -

Naruto ran towards a group of Leaf ninja fighting a group of Xenos, their backs still turned to him, not noticing him. He created a black katana and let its tip slide just above the ground as he ran forward before jumping up high and brought his sword down across the back of an unsuspecting Shinobi and slashed across a couple more times in all directions cutting down a couple more before dealing a round-house kick to another.

Naruto threw dozens of sendons at the group that had finally noticed the Hunter after cutting down almost a third of their original numbers, leaving only six left being able to fight. Naruto dispelled his katana and extended both his wrist-blades and without saying a word, rushed the remaining group.

Sasuke arrived on the scene just in time to see the village attacker stab the last remaining Kunoichi through the stomach before throwing her away like garbage before turning to the new arrival. Sasuke flashed through a set of seals and charges forward, "CHIDORI!"

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks clashed with each other, both fighting for supremacy before both their wielders jumped back.

"The Rasengan? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT JUTSU!"

"What's the matter, teme? Don't recognize your old teammate?"

"No… No way… You're not Naruto! Naruto would never do this to the village!"

"Is that so?" Naruto asked and paused. Analyzing the footage and data his mask recorded from Sasuke's attack. When it was done, he reached up and took off the mask. "Believe me now, Sasuke?"

"Naruto… WHY! Why the hell would you do this to the village!"

"Vengeance, what else? You should know about that, don't you avenger?"

"Vengeance? But why, you were never one to hold a grudge let alone do something like this." Sasuke gestured to the burning surroundings and dead bodies. "Is it the Kyuubi?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I see you found out."

"Ya. Tsunade told us the truth after Kiba and Sakura beat up a bunch of people calling you demon and other things. Now answer me! Is it the damn Kyuubi? 'Cause the Naruto I know would never do this! You're not the damn demon."

"Sigh… You just had to make this harder didn't you teme? No, it's not the Kyuubi, it's all me. I made the choice to crossover to the path of the Avenger. Kyuubi only thought me the skills I needed to obtain my goal."

"You bastard!" Sasuke drew his sword, "I'll stop you even if I have to put you in the hospital then after you wake up, the rest of our batch and I are going to beat some sense into you."

"You can try teme, you can try."

Sasuke growled as he a swing of his blade at Naruto's head but Naruto blocked it with his left wrist-blades and tried to stab Sasuke in the stomach with his right blades. Sasuke jumped back and used another swing but the ex-Konoha nin dodged it by jumping out of the way. Naruto saw Sasuke charging at him at incredible speed but the one thing that caught his eye was that there was lighting generating from his sword. Of course he knew about that technique of his after all he has come to know all the information on the Uchiha thanks to his Drones that could spy on anyone almost undetected for extended periods and relay what they had seen and heard to him, in almost real time. Naruto knew almost all of his techniques and what he was capable of so he had the fight pretty much in his bag. However, underestimating the last loyal Uchiha was the last thing he wanted to do; this time he will make sure not to hold back on him.

Naruto fired both of his plasma-casters but Sasuke was able to cut both bolts in half and swung his sword releasing lighting from the Chidori covered blade while Naruto dodged them with ease and launched a fist which Sasuke blocked and swung his sword at lightning speed which the Predator dodged leaving the Uchiha to stab a stone wall. His whole body was surrounded by lighting like he was a Chidori just as Naruto connected with a punch throwing him back instead of his target.

"A full body Chidori… It's his Chidori Current. I was careless." Naruto thought as he shook off the numbing sensation of the electric attack.

"Chidori Spear!" The lance hit Naruto right in the chest missing his heart if it had actually managed to pierce the armor. "What the hell?"

"Damn teme. You must really be out to kill me." Naruto half joked, the fact that the lightning spear was still connected to his armor seemed lost on him.

"Tck. As if, had I hit I would have missed your heart." Sasuke countered but thought, "What the hell is that thing made off? I've pierced six feet thick rock walls with this jutsu and it looks like I just barely dented it." He observed as he removed the spear and spotted a discarded hitai-ate and picked it up before tossing it to Naruto who caught it, "Put it on."

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself six years ago, that's a mark that we are ninjas of equal status so put it on."

"I'm a missing-nin, Sasuke. I doubt is matters, I think the evidence is all around you that I've broken my bond with this village."

"YOU'RE NOT A MISSING-NIN! AND WE HAVEN'T BROKEN OUR BOND WITH YOU! SO PUT IT ON!"

"Hmph. Fine." Naruto drew a kunai and scratched the plate before putting it on, "Now it's official."

Sasuke growled as he vanished again swinging his Chidori laced sword but Naruto shinshun'ed behind Sasuke but he knew thanks to his Sharingan and activated his Chidori Current which gave him just enough protection from Naruto's Rasengan to turn around and completely block the jutsu with his sword.

Naruto jumped back and started making hand seals, "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"

Sasuke countered with quick hand seals of his own, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The two attacks clashed together and the fire consumed the wind becoming stronger than before while Sasuke was worried he was very sure Naruto would minimize the damage or avoid so he was prepared to follow up with another fire jutsu but was shocked when he saw Naruto take the attack full on, blocking it with his right arm.

"Naruto! Shit!" He was half way through the seals for a water jutsu when he was interrupted by a dart which barely dodged; it still managed to cut his cheek.

He looked at the fire when he heard the laugher of an evil madman bent on World domination coming from the fire instead of the happy, loud and somewhat annoying laughter of his old teammate.

"Naruto... What happened to you?" Sasuke stared in shock, he expected Naruto to be on the ground screaming in pain from what should have been second and third degree burns to his arm but instead it was revealed that is arm was made of metal.

"Like it?" Naruto smirked as he tore off more of the skin from his arm, revealing that from the middle of his bicep down was a metallic arm. "The consequence of one of my jutsus, in the initial phase I suffered a lot of backlash from it. It turns out that it does damage on the cellular level and because of the continued damage even with my healing factor I was no longer able to channel chakra through my right arm well enough to do jutsus anymore."

Sasuke could only fixate on the arm and what his former best friend had become.

"So after some tests and research, this arm was developed which allowed me to use jutsus again so I just cut off my useless arm and replaced in with this." Naruto stated as casually as one would comment about the weather.

Sasuke stared in shock, disgust and sadness. Was this how far his friend had fallen? Was he completely lost in the darkness of his own heart? Naruto had saved him from his darkness; couldn't he save Naruto from his?

"Let me show it to you now that it's perfected." A Shadow clone appeared next to Naruto as a Rasengan started to form in the original's hand. Both were covered in a red chakra cloak as the Rasengan started to glow and give off a screech.

"What the hell is that?"

"Wind Style: RasenShuriken!"

"Shit!" Sasuke jumped over the jutsu to avoid it but unfortunately two Konoha Chunins were in the path and were cut in half before the jutsu practically tore them apart. "My God…"

"What do you think? You're not the only one that's improved their signature jutsu."

"That was incredible."

"Thank you teme. How about we finish this? One last jutsu each." Naruto reached up and replaced his mask, he'll need it for the next jutsu he had in mind.

"Fine." Sasuke sheathed his sword, "You're staying home this time, dobe."

They both flashed through the same set of seals and charged their attacks before charging each other.

"CHIDORI!"

* * *

- ROOT Headquarters -

Two ROOT ANBU dropped dead as Naruto removed his wrist-blades and walked towards the main doors. He placed a charge on the door and calmly walked away as the timer counted down; the doors were blown off their hinges. Before the smoke cleared, Naruto walked in to the main area of the headquarters which was a large elevated arena with some platforms above and below it.

At the other end of the room looking down at him as Danzo surrounded by three other ANBU, "Kill him."

A dozen ROOT rushed towards Naruto who was slowly walking towards the center of the arena. Just as he reached the center, Naruto finished a set of seals and surrounded the area with mist. They only thing that could be heard were the sounds of breaking metal, screams of death and tearing flesh. When the mist cleared, Naruto was still standing in the center surrounded by the dismembered bodies of his attacker and his Warriors. With a wave of his hand Naruto sent the Warriors off to hunt down more targets.

Four ROOT jumped out of the shadows, looking to catch Naruto off guard but Naruto leap up and went through some seals, "Ice Style: Icicle Rain Jutsu!" Dozens of icicles rained down and turned the four ROOT into human pin cushions.

"Hyoton Jutsus but how?" Danzo asked himself but Naruto heard him.

"That's for me to know and you to die wondering how."

"Why don't you join my ROOT? I can make you stronger than you are now and if you really want revenge, I'll let you kill every one in Konoha who has ever wronged you. What do you say?"

"I say stop trying to use that freaky eye of yours to try and influence me." Danzo let his emotions slip and actually looked shock for a second before regaining his composure. "Don't look so surprised; my connection to my current summons protects me from psychic attacks even from the famed Shinsui Uchiha's eye."

"I see then you will have to die but I think I can find a better use for you. Capture him!"

Dozens of Danzo's personal army jumped towards Naruto ready to die to fulfill their master's orders though they seriously doubted it.

"Dark Water Style: Dark Water of the Underworld!" Naruto ripped off his mask as black crude oil-like liquid started to flow out of Naruto's mouth and started to take on a life of its own. With what sounded like a roar, the black mass rushed across the arena, those that were caught in the initial wave were quickly dissolved while those that thought they did not need to jump too far were quickly grabbed by black tentacles that pulled them into the main body, those that pulled back just prolonged their pain as the tentacles just burned whatever they touched. Some lost limps, some lost heads and there was even half a body on the floor with everything missing from the torso up. The ROOT resorted to blowing up the roof and bringing the rubble on top of the Dark-water causing the arena platform to collapse, stopping the jutsu.

"He is more skilled and dangerous then I thought. Torune, Fu, Sai distract him while I unseal my arm."

Naruto replaced his mask and threw a smoke bomb at his feet. Sai sent a dozen ink lions towards the smoke cloud but they were intercepted by one of Naruto's exploding clones which cleared the path for his shadow clones to move forward to attack the three ROOT members.

The four combatants engaged in a taijutsu battle while free-falling to the lower level. Naruto ducked under a slash from Sai and pulled his legs up to avoid a kick from Torune. Naruto threw a reverse kick to Fu's head but he dent back and avoided it. Just as they touched the floor, the three Ne members jumped away as Naruto exploded.

Fu landed and ducked under a kick aimed for his head, he tried to slash Naruto with a kunai but had to move out of the way of a plasma bolt. Naruto fired a couple of darts and followed up with a net but Fu managed to dodge them.

"Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu!"

Naruto switched with a piece of rubble and got out of the way of the Jutsu.

"A Yamanaka." Naruto thought and switched with another piece of rubble that was crushed by an ink lion. He managed to get close to Fu and deliver an uppercut which sent him flying back. Fu managed to right himself in mid air, landing on the wall before kicking himself off it. Naruto shot two plasma bolts at Fu who avoided them but was unable to dodge the two Predator shurikens that Naruto had sent his way in case Fu avoided the initial attack, one cut him in half at the waist and the other took his head clean off.

Naruto extended a combi-stick and made short work of several ink lions as he headed for Sai who drew his tonto and engaged Naruto in a head on fight which he soon found was a bad idea as the tonto broke in half after a couple of hits. Sai back flipped over Naruto's horizontal swing and launched six kunai at Naruto before summoning an ink bird and jumped on it. Naruto threw his combi-stick like a lance and fired a couple of quick shot from his plasma-caster but Sai managed to dodge everything.

Sai looked over and found that Naruto had disappeared from his previous location and suddenly dropped in front of Sai and threw a roundhouse kick followed by a downward slash with his left wrist-blades. Sai jumped off his bird in time to avoid the attacks though Naruto destroyed the ink bird with his slash. Sai stuck himself onto the wall and drew a scroll and brush but was interrupted.

"Gotcha!" Naruto appeared out of Sai's shadow and grabbed him and with a quick jerk snapped Sai's neck before dropped the dead nin and stepped out of the shadow. Naruto jumped out of the way as Torune tried to connect with a jab to the face.

Naruto threw a couple of shurikens with Torune dodged and got in close enough to engage in a taijutsu fight.

"AHH!" Naruto noticed the pain in his arm and deactivated the artificial nerve sensors in his arm before he saw a black mass consume the skin on his forearm and elbow before he grabbed a small vial from his belt and poured the glowing blue liquid on his elbow which ate away the skin and the black masses before just leaving his metal arm/elbow intact.

"You're a member of the Aburame Clan."

"I'm surprise you figured it out."

"I've read about Shikuro Aburame and his nano-bags but you're too young to be him so you're probably his son." Silence was his answer, "Not talking huh? Well your Clan never were the talkative type. Let's see whose Hive is superior. Summoning Jutsu!"

A dozen Drones rushed from the smoke and tried to pounce on Torune who quickly shed his gloves and sleeves. Instead of hitting the Drones to hurt them, his aim was merely to touch them to allow the necessary contact for his insect to get on their target and to move them enough that he avoids any of their attacks but the nano-bags tried to pierce through the hide of the Xenos but could not get through, forcing Torune to dodge and use what other weapons he had on him like kunai and ninja wire but eventually one group of bugs were able to find a way to take down a Xeno by going through the mouth and killing it from the inside out but it also killed the nano-bags and it had to be a large group to survive long enough to kill the Xeno.

Torune was quickly overwhelmed since his nano-bugs could not affect and kill the Xenos off fast enough and was torn away limp by limp with his head being the last part to be separated from his body and thrown across the room.

"I guess my hive wins."

"I have to admit that I am somewhat impressed by how well you disposed of those tools."

Naruto turned around and noticed that Danzo's right arm was out of its sling and was covered with Sharingan eyes, "Now that is gross."

"You know nothing."

Danzo suddenly disappeared and Naruto was sent crashing into a wall. Naruto pushed himself out of the wall and quickly ducked as Danzo appeared next him and tried to lob his head off. He lashed out with a kick that caught Danzo in the chest. The elder slammed into the wall hard. He landed on his feet and showed no pain from the kick or the impact with the wall.

"Damn. He's faster and tougher than I thought." Naruto thought to himself.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!" Danzo blew out several compressed bullets of air at Naruto who dodged the attack that turned the wall into swizz cheese. Danzo did some more hand seals. "Wind Style: Wind Blade!" Danzo sent the wind blade towards Naruto who dodged the attack and appeared right in front of Danzo.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared and thrust the sphere where Danzo's heart was. The attack grinded into Danzo's chest and sent him flying into the pile of rubble. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and made his way to see the body. He was suddenly on edge as he felt something was wrong.

Naruto raised his right wrist-blades just in time to block Danzo's kunai and kicked him away and did a set of seals. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Danzo was hit by the wind and slammed into the wall. Naruto fired a plasma-bolt which hit Danzo right in the chest. Naruto wanted to make sure that Danzo was dead when suddenly a wooden spike sped toward him, it would have seriously injured him if it wasn't for his armor which was strong enough to break the spike on impact.

"How did he survive my attacks? I know that they killed him. Did he place me in a Genjutsu with the Sharingan? No that's not possible. How the hell does he know Mokuton?" Naruto thought.

Danzo stood before Naruto, "You are far more impressive than I expected but you have a long way to go before you are able to defeat me."

"Is that so…then try this." A Shadow clone appeared next to Naruto as a Rasengan started to form in the original's hand. Both were covered in a red chakra cloak as the Rasengan started to glow and give off a screech. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

Danzo moved out of the way of the shuriken and thought he was clear till it suddenly expanded and caught him at the waist, cutting him in half before the explosion of the jutsu caught him and tore him apart.

"I see you completed the Fourth's jutsu."

Naruto kept his cool, "What do you expect? It is my father's jutsu."

"I see, so my suspicions were right. You are the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto thought, "I know I hit him. There's no way he could have survived a direct hit."

"Care to try again young Jinchūriki?" Danzo taunted as he appeared behind Naruto.

In a flash, Naruto grabbed his smart disc and swung around, trying to cut Danzo's head off but he dodged and ran through some seals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Dark Fire Style: Black Flame Dragon Missile!" Naruto countered with a fusion of his Fire and Dark elements, the wind fueling the black dragon as it rushed forward at even greater speed and consumed the shocked Danzo, leaving nothing behind.

"That is an impressive jutsu."

Naruto looked up and saw Danzo looking down at him from a higher level. Using his mask, Naruto scanned Danzo. The read outs showed that that was Danzo and that he was completely unharmed.

"It has to be those damn Sharingan eyes in his arm."

"**Izanagi."**

"Kyuubi, where have you been?"

"**Never mind that. That is Izanagi, it's a genjutsu that removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. ****It is capable of turning injuries and even death inflicted upon the user into mere illusions."  
**  
"Shit."

**"Don't worry kit, it has its limits. The jutsu can only last for the briefest of moments and after that the light will forever fade from that Sharingan eye."  
**  
"So that's why he was that many Sharingans."

**"Yes but there is one more thing, one cannot use Izanagi without having the powers of BOTH the Uchiha and Senju clan just like the Sage of the Six Paths." **

"I see."

"What do you see, child?" Danzo's voice came from behind a distracted Naruto and tried to stab him in the back with a kunai which broke against Naruto's armor.

Naruto turned his left shoulder caster and used it to blow Danzo's head off. "I see what you had planned for me all those years ago. By giving yourself the Sharingan and the Shodaime DNA since it is said that he too could control demons, you were trying to gain control of the Kyuubi yourself, weren't you?"

"I see you have gotten smarter over the years." Danzo reappeared opposite of Naruto and tore off his sleeve showing his entire arm including what looked like a face on his shoulder, "But not smart enough to come and challenge me."

"We'll see about that. Fire Style: Phoenix Missile Jutsu!"

Danzo dodged all the missiles and was rushing towards Naruto when the missiles changed direction and headed for him again and every time a missile missed, it would just turn around and head back at Danzo. This continued till one managed to finally hit him, causing a chain reaction which allowed all the others to hit him. Naruto was on ground waiting for Danzo to reappear.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto turned around just in time to see a Baku start to vacuum up everything in its path and paralyzing Naruto to the spot he was standing on.

Before Naruto could react, Danzo appeared behind him and hit him hard with a 'Great Breakthrough' knocking him off his feet and propelled him right into the Baku's mouth and was swallowed by the creature.

"Good now that the Jinchūriki is in my hands, Konoha will be mine and we can have real peace with me as Hokage."

Danzo was interrupted by an explosion and turned towards the Baku to see that its stomach was blown wide open and was dead on the floor and turned around just in time to see Naruto appear behind him.

"GOTCHA! ETERNAL DARKNESS!" Naruto tore off the bandages over Danzo's right eye and continued down along his arm.

"AHHH! What did you do to me? What happened to IZANAGI?"

Naruto answered him with a Predator shuriken which completely severed his right arm which hit the ground and started to take root and rapidly grow into a full growth tree.

"Eternal Darkness, is a Dark Style jutsu that can blind anyone with a dojutsu for as long as I want or if I use Kyuubi's chakra like I did with you, permanently."

"It should not matter with Izanagi activated." Danzo panted.

"Izanagi lasts only as long as the eye remains open, once the light fades the eye is forever blinded. Eternal Darkness takes away the persons sight making it impossible for you to use Izanagi besides since your abilities aren't natural, your Izanagi is incomplete and there is no way for it to stand up against that particular jutsu."

"You brat. ROOT!"

Naruto jumped out of the way of the shuriken as it looked like some of the ROOT were able to get pass the Drones. Naruto started to do the seals required for summoning when two of the ROOT got inside his guard, one destroyed his plasma-casters and the other stabbed his leg with a kunai, leaving him vulnerable to being captured by some chain-sickles stabbing him in the left arm and stomach just under his armor. Before he hit the ground, three more ROOT ANBU stabbed him in his right arm, in the torso under his armpit and his right kidney.

"You little brat." Danzo limped over, "You were a fool to challenge me. The Kyuubi will not let you die so you will be my prisoner, you only delayed the inevitable, I will have my arm and Sharingans replaced and you will be under my control after Orochimaru gets done with you." He ripped Naruto's mask off and saw that Naruto was smiling though he was bleeding heavily through his mouth and wounds. "What are you smiling at, brat?"

"Hahaha… I killed your dear butt buddy Orochimaru last month. Why do you think you haven't heard from him for so long and after I'm done with you, Madara and the rest of his Brady bunch are next."

Danzo frowned at the news but was unphased for the most part, "Oh and how would you do that in your condition?"

"Hehehe… I'm not real." Naruto smiled.

"Huh?"

"But this is." Naruto said before he flipped up the console on his left gauntlet causing it to start to beep and the symbols started to cycle down rapidly. "Goodbye you one-eyed fool." And Naruto started to dissolve into a puddle of mud and blood, leaving behind the console as all the symbols disappeared.

* * *

- Hyuga Compound -

A Hyuga was tackled into the wall by a Runner before his brains were splashed across the wall by a tongue-strike between the eyes. All over the Hyuga compound, this was the scene as the Hyugas were ill-prepared to face the xenomorphs. Some managed to put up a good fight but ultimately it was futile. This was the scene that Team Kurenai arrived to.

"GRANDFATHER!" Hinata yelled to warn her grandfather only to witness him get impaled by the tail of one of those creatures. Out of sheer anger and grief, Hinata threw a kunai with enough force to hit the Warrior in the head, killing it.

But before Hinata could break down, the team saw an unknown male fighting a Hyuga couple. The unknown man drew a staff, extended it and ran it through the male Hyuga before kicking the woman into the waiting Warrior which disappeared with her.

"GATSUGA!" The two tornado of destruction surged towards their target destroying the ground towards Naruto but instead of jumping out of the way, he took the hits head on, not even defeating himself. Just as the masked hunter hit the ground his disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Shadow clone?"

Naruto walked out of a shadow on the wall before speaking, "That was rather impressive. Better than when we fought at the Chunin exams." All the while analyzing the footage and data his mask recorded from Kiba's Fang over fang.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Naruto." The disbelief was clear in Shino's voice.

"What?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto reached up and removed his masked, smirking at the stunned looks of the Konoha's premier tracking team.

"Why…" Hinata could not believe what was happening and started to break down. "WHY!"

"Why not? Konoha is reaping what it has sown."

Hinata fell to her knees crying.

"Naruto, you bastard. You're going to pay for this."

"Is that so, then why don't you try it."

"Be careful Kiba. We don't now the full extent of his abilities."

"Shut up, Shino! I'm going to beat this bastard down." Kiba yelled and rushed forward, Akamaru right behind him.

Kiba threw a punch at his head which he ducked and had to move his leg to avoid Akamaru's bite. Naruto threw a punch which connected to Kiba's gut and followed up with an elbow to his nose and a roundhouse kick to Akamaru's head. Naruto jumped out of the fray when Shino and Hinata tried to hit him in an effort to save their teammates. Shino went after Naruto while Hinata checked on the partners.

After engaging in a quick taijutsu match, Shino jumped back to avoid a shot from Naruto's plasma-caster and sends a cloud of bugs at Naruto who fired both plasma-casters to destroy the bug cloud. Shino released a large group of insects from his body and sends them in waves to attack Naruto who dodges and counters with his plasma-caster. While Naruto is occupied, Shino manipulates the rest of his bugs to form a giant pillar that collapses into a wave that engulfs Naruto before turning into a whirlpool that dragged him below the surface before spouting out as a pillar as it implodes.

"That's a rather scary technique, Shino." Naruto spoke from behind Shino, who was stunned at how Naruto got behind him. "It kinda reminds me of one of Gaara's moves."

"I can't say I did not get inspiration from him." Shino answered before he started to break apart into thousands of insects. Shino reappeared in front of the rest of his teammates, "This is not the same Naruto we remembered."

"Gee. You think!"

"We will have to fight him with everything we have. We may even have to kill him."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"Think logically Kiba. Look at what he's done."

Kiba clatched his fists, "FINE ! GATSUGA!" Kiba and Akamaru launched themselves at Naruto putting all their anger and hurt into their attack.

Naruto held his hands in the 'Horse' seal, "Chains of the Damned." Four chains emerged from his back and shot into the ground before bursting out of the ground again, intercepting the twin tornados, stopping them from spinning before slamming them both hard to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"How do you like the gift I got from my mother?"

"What?"

"She never named them merely referring to them as chakra chains so I decided to name them 'Chains of the Damned'." He smirked as he saw Shino and Hinata try to help their trapped teammates, "Don't bother those chains are strong enough to even restrain Kyuubi."

Three looked at in shock before Naruto recalled the chains. "Shall we try again?" Naruto answered before sending his chains towards the members of Team Kurenai who scattered.

Shino sent his bugs to absorb the chakra chain but it did not work and Shino had to dodge the chain, "Don't bother Shino. There's too much chakra for you to absorb."

"Kaiten!" Hinata managed to deflect the chain but the chain came back around and wrapped itself around the chakra sphere and tightened itself around Hinata when the sphere disappeared. The chain picked her up and threw her hard into a tree.

Kiba saw an opening and threw a dozen shuriken at Naruto who did not move but instead a fifth chain appeared from him and wrapped itself around Naruto like a cone shaped shell.

"What the Hell!" Kiba yelled as he ducked under the chain attacking him.

"You like? I'm able to manipulate the chains the same way Gaara is able to manipulate his sand."

"Damn it!" Kiba regrouped with the rest of the team, "How the hell are we going to break through his defenses."

"Indeed, it is like fighting the Kazekage."

"I… I think I have an idea…" Hinata reluctantly suggested.

After explaining, the team agreed and got back to their feet. Shino created five insect clones and sent them towards Naruto who countered with his chains but every time his chains hit a clone the clone would break apart, reform instantly and continue on its course. Eventually the clones got in close enough that Naruto had to move from his spot, he managed to take out one of the clones with a fire jutsu but just as the flames cleared Naruto was hit by a Piercing Fang by Kiba causing his chains to dissolve, followed by an Insect Pillar from Shino sending him skyward then again with a Gatsuga from both Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata finished the combo with an Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms.

"Did… Did we get him?" Kiba asked breathlessly as Naruto hit the ground hard.

"I… I believe… we did…" Shino was just as tired while Hinata just fell to her knees and leaned on Akamaru for support.

"That was an impressive combo." Naruto spoke as he stood up and worked the kinks out of his body.

"No way…" Kiba could not believe what he was seeing and neither could his teammates.

"My turn. FANG OVER FANG!" Naruto started to spin rapidly towards the members of Team Kurenai before spitting into twenty more tornados of destruction.

"No freaking way…"

* * *

- Hokage Tower -

Tsunade made her way to the roof of the Tower and look over the village, many parts were on fire and she could still see ninjas fighting with the strange black creatures that were running rampant in the village. The thought alone made her clench her hands hard enough to crash the metal railings. She felt the ground shake for a moment before looking up to see a large section of Konoha lift up slightly before completely collapsing in on itself. "What was that?"

"That would be the end of the Root of Konoha."

Tsunade turned around and was immediately on guard, what she saw made her down her guard slightly in shock, "Minato…"

Naruto chuckled, "Try again Baa-chan. Maybe this will help." He pulled out the curse necklace.

"Na… Naruto…"

"I see you still remember me."

"Why Naruto… Why?"

Naruto chuckled, "I get a feeling that by the end of this day. A lot of people would have asked me that question."

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Naruto's eyes grew so hard and cold that it sent a shiver down Tsunade's spine and not in a good way. "Why do you think? This village has grown weak and corrupt. Even you could not stop it."

"We've done what we can to stop it and keep this village strong."

"Iruka-sensei? Ayame and her father? What about the countless other ninjas that have died because for the council and the stupid villagers?"

"I… I…"

"You see… The Hokage has been reduced to nothing more than a glorified paper pusher. You've lost your will of fire."

"Watch it brat." There was a fire in Tsunade's eyes that had not been there for a long time.

"But I guess I can help you with that problem." Naruto gave her an evil smirk that she did not like.

"What do you mean?"

"As we speak my Drones are hunting down every council member and their families and taking them back to my Hive where they will be of use one last time."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"A fate worse than death, I can assure you of that."

"I won't let you!" Tsuande charged up a chakra scalpel and attacked Naruto to try and disable him. He drew a combi-stick and started to fight back. Naruto blocked one of her punches with his staff but the force of Tsunade's punch bent it in the middle surprising Naruto who dropped the weapon and tried to hit her with a bicycle kick which she avoided but got hit in the side by a dart.

"Ahhh. Damn. You actually hit me."

"Are you surprising that I'm skilled enough to hurt you or that I'm willing to."

"Both but more to the former I guess." She admitted as she removed the dart.

"You shouldn't be. I was the one that killed Kenshin Koga while he was out on a mission with Kakashi and Asuma."

Tsunade was stunned, she remembered Kenshin Koga, he was a Jounin at the time of his death. She suspected him of been one of those involved in making Naruto's life hell and running him out of the village but could never do anything. He had been sent on an A-rank mission with Kakashi and Asuma to hunt down some missing-nin and were successful but on the way back they were ambushed by an unknown assailant that managed to disable the other two Jounin before severely injuring Koga and disappearing with him. A day later his body was found hanging from the main gates of Konoha, skinned.

"What happened to you? What happened to that unbreakable spirit? Your will and strength to change people? Your dream to become HOKAGE!"

"I grew up… You were right the first time. The Hokage title is for fools."

"YOU BASTARD! I BET EVERYTHING ON YOU!" Tsunade aimed a punch at his face.

"Sorry Baa-chan, you bet and you lost." Naruto rushed forward, extending both sets of wrist-blades.

* * *

- Hokage Mountain -

Naruto stood on top of the head of his father and watched the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village, a head clutched in his hand by the hair.

"Is this alright father? You gave your live for this village and I destroyed it… I guess it doesn't really matter what you think since you're dead."

Naruto looked to the West where he saw dozens of his clones charged kunais with red energy before throwing them into the air and ran through the hand seals needed to multiply the dozens of kunais into hundreds of them which exploded on impact, raining death and destruction on that section of the city.

Over to the East, the section of the city was ablaze, he knew dozens of his clones armed with burners are torching everything in that section, by morning there will be nothing left there but ash and scorched earth.

An explosion caught his attention and he turned to the direction of the Memorial Stone, it was not strategic or anything, he did it to hurt and hopefully break their spirit. He will not totally destroy the Hidden Leaf but whether this village can pick up the pieces after everything is up to its own strength and will after all he certainly survived and gotten stronger.

With that, he dropped the head he was holding before shadow shunshin'ing away and moments later a series of explodes destroyed all the faces of the Hokage mountain.

* * *

A/N:

2 more things before I hit the sack, it's almost 4 in the morning now...

1. Naruto has some serious (in my opinion) power-ups in this story like his artifical Sharingan. If you do decide to read the original and like it tell me what you think about adding some of these power-ups.

2. There is a poll on my profile, I'm looking for some idea(s) of what element each girl should get now for the original. They'll need it. I do have some ideas but nothing solid.

Night...

P.S. Don't bug me about whose head it was... That's for you to guess or choose. My lips are sealed.


End file.
